


The Demon Devil Slayer

by TatiannaTakaoRavenSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiannaTakaoRavenSin/pseuds/TatiannaTakaoRavenSin
Summary: So I had read a story that was posted several years ago, I cannot remember the original author, but she gave me the idea for this one. Lucy didn't join Fairy Tail right away, instead, she grew up knowing Mavis as her grandmother. With that she was taught Devil slaying magic in tune with her Celestial. She is forced to join the Grand Magic Games as a Wizard Saint candidate due to her ability to take out dark guilds. We shall see what happens.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby disclaim that I do not own or make money off of the following works. I do not own Fairy Tail and/or and Songs included. 
> 
> I am a bit of a song-fic freak. So I will be posting lyrics with dances and accents added in. 
> 
> This is just the prologue, I will be adding the next chapter as well :)
> 
> Read and review :)

Prologue:

The silent forest was pierced with a screech of a dying beast, making the blonde in a tree rouse from her uneasy sleep. As per her usual, constant nightmares and unhealthy thoughts plagued her mind in a constant battle to keep herself sane. Shaking her head to dislodge the remaining vestiges of sleep she looked down, she then noticed that there was something off about the beast, sighing she flicked her finger out and zapped the creature with black-edged gold lightning. The creature fell silent and she resumed her nap, only to be awoken when she heard the voice of her grandmother.

"Lucy. I believe it is time. Loki and Capricorn agree as well. Raiju is ready for you to go and train for the full completion of your demon-slaying. You know what must be done, my child. Once you defeat Raiju then we will take you to the mainland."

The blonde sighed and leaned off of the branch letting her cat-like reflexes save her in which she landed easily, her body straightened out and she shook out her golden blonde hair. Smiling she allowed the spirit to teleport her to where she needed to go into the demon realm. On a slight gasp the blonde looked up as she felt the static in the air, leaping gracefully into the air she avoided the charged lightning sent her way, turning she sent her own shot to the black-skinned man behind her.

"Lightning Devils Roar!" He shouted, she smirked and did the same thing, hers was slightly smaller but was denser as it cut through the one he had sent out to her. Unlike the man before her, she was able to manipulate her magic to suit her needs. It impacted the man with a shower of sparks, he went flying into the cliff behind them.

"Lightning Devils Sparking Punch!" She shouted as she zapped herself into his space and socked him in the jaw, sending him into the air, she lept after him and kicked him with a lightning empowered kick. He went flying into the ground as she slowly lowered and landed on her feet.

"Raiju. Long-time. It is good to see you." She said, her voice smooth as caramelized honey.

"Lucy. Let's do this." He said he had accepted his fate at the hands of this girl. He knew what she was here to do, and he was more than alright with it as the darkness in his soul was starting to get out of his control, he would soon become a demon and not a devil as he was currently. Though if she completed her training with him she would be both a devil and demon slayer.

When he was first approached by the spirit known as Mavis Vermillion he didn't know what to expect. When she propositioned him the opportunity to train her granddaughter he was shocked, she then explained that she was the descendant of both her and Zeref. Zeref was his master and creator, so he agreed. As he knew this woman was to be the woman who would save the world from ending in despair. Even as he fought back to the insanely powerful mage before him, he couldn't help but feel the pride at the fact she was defeating him. He knew she had started to look to him as a father as her own had abandoned her in the forest after her mother had died. She had tears streaming down her face as she cast her final spell, the sheer magic pressure and the fact that the attack hit dead on made him proud.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper as she walked to his side and kneeled down, holding his own clawed hand in her small ones. Her face was one of both pain and acceptance. She knew she had to do what she did and with one last smile, he faded in a slight scattering of ash.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the start of the fic. I know I posted the prologue, but it was very short and wanted to make up for it :)
> 
> Read and review :)

Chapter One:

“Lucy?” Mavis asked as she came back and found her in the same position she was in after Raiju had disappeared.

"He smiled at me, Mavis. As he disappeared, he smiled at me." Lucy replied looking up at the astral body of her grandmother. Her face was one of sadness and pain. But there hidden deep in her gaze was the acceptance of her actions. "I would like to go and join the Love and Lucky guild. I think I would be best suited there. I have been solitary for so long that I don't know if I handle going to Fairy Tail right away, I will eventually join. It is written in the stars."

Mavis just nodded and walked over to her and next thing she knew she was outside the merchant guild, it was being attacked by a bunch of robbers. She instantly stepping into action, she had promised to use her Celestial Magic before her devil slaying.

“Taurus! Loki! Capricorn!” She called out as she unfurled her whip from her side, snapping it once she then snapped it out towards the robbers that were terrorizing the guild, she grabbed one with it then tossed him into two others, the Spirits she summoned each took out the men she wanted without them having to be told, leaping forward she instantly took down the remaining robbers. 

The battle lasted a total of twenty seconds before she had taken them all out. The members of the Love and Lucky guild looked at her and smiled, offering her a reward. She shook her head no. “Instead of giving me money, let me be a guard for your guild. Let me a be a member. I know you are a merchant guild but I am usually a very solitary person, so if I could just stay in the shadows I would be happy. I don't want to join a major guild yet. So I think I could thrive being a solo mage within your guild. My mother and father both used to be members of your guild. Layla and Jude Heartphilia.”

“I think we could do that. You must be Lucy. The last time I saw you was when you were nothing but an infant. That was fourteen years ago. It is good to see that you have grown to be a lovely young woman. My name is Mary. I am the owner of the Love and Lucky guild. I would like to have you around. What magic do you use? Is it like your mothers?” Mary asked as she walked over to the young mage and gave her a hug.

Nodding her head she helped clean the guild. Several years went by and they really never needed her, she continued her training and her magic increased several times over. Lucy was now a powerful and gorgeous woman of twenty. She only ever showed her Celestial magic, but she continued training her Lightning Devil/Demon Slaying. She made sure it was at peak performance even if she no longer used it as a base for her magic abilities. And by the time she was eighteen she was probably as powerful as one of the wizard saints. But she never got ranked, and over the last few years she never really had contact with the other major guilds. That was until one summer about four months before the Grand Magic Games.

"Mary, no. Send Lisa. I refuse to go to one of those guilds. They pester me." Lucy sighed, voice like smooth bourbon. Her headphones most likely over her ears but hidden by her black cloak that hid the red lace crop top that covered a black lace bra, it showed off a toned stomach, and she had on black cargo pants that were held up by her belt, yet still low on her hips, showing off the indentations of her hip bones. Surprisingly there was both a naval piercing and she had both of her hip bone pierced as well. They each had a black diamond in them and her naval piercing had two blood-red diamonds. They had been gifts from the Spirit King and the ladies at the Love and Lucky guild. Adorning her feet were a set of black combat boots heels, they had spikes along the back of the heel. The other women still couldn't understand how she could walk in them. And what baffled them, even more, was the fact that she could fight in them without having to think about it.

"Lisa is out with the flu. Please, Lucy?" Mary pleaded with her. Lucy sighed before running her hands over her face. She held out her hand and took the invitations to the Grand Magic Games. Mary sighed and handed them to her, "Thank you, Lucy. I wouldn't ask unless I had to. And the council would like you to join this year. The Game Organizers are giving you an exception since it is just you and your familiar. Luna will be going with you, she will not be fighting though as I know she is with pups."

"Alright, Mary. I can accept this I guess. I will miss you guys. I am going to have to call and make sure that you are alright during the four months I will be gone." Lucy said as she stood and hugged the older woman who had helped her over the last years. "I love you, Mary. I will check in when I get to Blue Pegasus. They are closest."

Mary nodded and watched Lucy whistle softly, and soon a giant wolf was by her side. The wolf's head reached the blonde's shoulder and nodded when they talked telepathically. The pair waved and started walking down the path.

The overall walk was fine as they went to Blue Pegasus, they only had one run-in with a Vulcan that got kicked in the head by the blonde who essentially floated to the ground afterward. She smiled at her wolfy companion and they went on with their walk. Her keys jingled off of her hip, and she was glad she got anti-theft runes added to both the belt and the key pouch. Not that she needed them on her person anyway. She could call them without that needed, but having them on her person made everything better. And it made her feel as if her mother was there with her. Sighing she sees the guildhall come into view. Groaning audibly, she heard that everyone was there. Just as she was about to drop the invitation into the mailbox she felt him approach.

“Morning Lucy dear.” Master Bob said as he walked to the cloaked figure.

“Master Bob.” Lucy said in a slightly clipped tone before groaning, “Sorry. Didn't mean to sound like a bitch. I am here to deliver the invitations for the GMG.”

“Come in, Lucy. I can make you a strawberry tea.” He said as he watched her, she sighed and nodded, tightening her cloak around her.

As the pair walked into the guild she was instantly surrounded by the Trimens and Ichiya. She suppressed a shudder and forced herself to walk past them without acknowledging them. When she sat in the darkest corner of the guild she watched the people. Only smiling softly when she heard the cries of the women in the guild as her wolf joined her. She laid at her feet and made sure that no one but Master Bob could come to her.

“So Lucy dear. How are Aries and Leo?” He asked as he sat down beside her.

“They are fine. Thank you for asking Master Bob. Would you like to see them?” She asked, looking at him with her hidden eyes. Noting that he shook her head she smiled and laughed softly at him, the sound lighting up the dark corner.

"Thank you for the offer, Lucy. Have you given joining a mage guild a thought?" Master Bob asked as she watched her finish her drink before handing him some jewels which he denied, "I know we would love to have you."

"I'm sorry Master Bob. But I like where I am now. I must be going I need to go to Lamia Scale next. They are the next closest. But do you mind if I use your lacrima first?" Lucy asked as she stretched herself out from staying in a tightly cramped space. She saw the nod and she jumped to the second floor and walked to the Master's office. She quickly checked in with the guild and sighed when she left and rolled her eyes before whistling to Luna who joined her and they walked out the doors.

Sighing they talked in their minds, both saying how they hated to do this. When they approached the forest they noticed that someone was in the tree line and when Lucy looked up she saw Mavis smiling at her, Lucy smiled back and looked around quickly, trying and failing to see if anyone was there, she took off her hood and revealed the golden blonde hair that was on the crown of her head and disappeared under her cloak. She had golden-brown eyes that seemed to spark and dance.

"Mavis. I haven't seen you since that day. How have you been?" Lucy whispered her hand on Luna's head.

"I am good, my dear. I have been watching you, but I learned that you are joining the GMG. You will be competing against Fairy Tail. As you know. Will you use your Lightning?" She asked as she held Lucy's hand. Lucy shook her head and looked at the spirit, who nodded and looked back to her. "I want you to."

Lucy raised her eyebrow and nodded. Showing her consent. Mavis smiled and disappeared, Lucy put her cloak back on and continued her walk thru the forest. This walk took her most of the day, she didn't arrive at Lamia Scale till late at night, when she swiped her finger over her keys she learned it was nearly three in the morning. She sighed and she and Luna settled in the forest. Curled up together under a pine tree.

The pair of them slept for about five hours before they woke back up. Lucy sighed and stretched out, Virgo appeared and Lucy quickly changed behind Luna. She only changed her shirt. From a red one to a black cut off tank top. After thanking her pink-haired maid and denying her punishment she quickly donned her cloak again and walked to the guild, just as Ooba Babasaama entered. Lucy walked in behind her and smiled when she slightly scared the old mage.

“Good morning Ooba-sama. I am here to give you your invitation to the GMG. I hope to see you soon.” Lucy said as she handed the invitation over to the older mage.

“Come eat Lucy. It is good to see you. How have you been?” 

“I am well. I will eat but I need to hurry. I have three other guilds to hit today before I need to head to Crocus.” Lucy said as she sat down at the same table that Ooba sat at. The pair talked softly as Luna came in and laid on the floor around the pair. The rest of the guild joined them soon after. They ate and when Lucy stood Ooba said goodbye. Lucy waved as she and Luna walked away, she enjoyed visiting Lamia Scale as Ooba Babasaama was like her other grandmother. Smiling to herself Lucy kept on walking. Her next destination was Mermaid Heel. And if she was honest she was slightly excited to see Kagura again. They had become friends over the last six years. Their guild master had died but thanks to Kagura and Risley they managed to keep them going.

The walk was uneventful, mostly. She ended up running into Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus. Shaking the memory from her mind she looked to the sky as she walked, loving the sun and the clear sky, smiling she kept walking. When she came into the town she noticed that it was silent. She wasn't sure why so as she walked to the guild she then noticed that everyone was looking to the sea. Nearly running she looked out and noticed that the guild she was looking forward to seeing was beaten up and having a hard time with a huge sea monster.

'Aquarius. Are you busy?' Lucy asked through her bond as she stood at the edge of the water.

'I am. But Hydra and Perseus are not. Summon them.'

'Thank you.' Lucy said before she called out the two spirits.

"Hydra! Perseus!" She called as she grabbed her whip and wrapped it around the tail of the beast and dug down into the sand. Her outfit changed into a cow print bikini with short shorts and a single black legging. "Let's take it down!"

The two nodded and launched their attacks. Lucy weaved in and around the beast. Managing to get the others away to protect them. It was when she felt Perseus go back that she growled. Fighting down her urge to use her lightning she resorted to her celestial spells.

“Solar Flare!” She shouted her magic gathering in a bunch of stars that buried into the beast and exploded. It made the beast roar once in pain and fell to the ground dead. Lucy stood panting and leaned into Luna who licked her jaws from having bitten the beast to hold it still. The members of Mermaid Heel walked up and smiled at the blonde, escorting her to their guild. They all chatted and visited as they ate some lunch. Kagura and Risley thanked them for the help and with a wave and a promise to come to visit Lucy and Luna took off towards the barren mountains.

'Lucy. Isn't this where Ivan is with his new guild? Are they apart of the GMG?' Luna asked as they approached a scraggy looking castle. To which Lucy nodded before knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” A slightly crazed voice asked through the grate in the door.

"My name is Lucy. I am here to give you the invitation to the GMG." Lucy said her voice firm and booked no room for argument. When the door opened she noticed that the crazed red-head was replaced with Ivan himself. Without words, she handed the invitation to the man before nodding and turning around. She heard the door slam shut and she sighed when she kept walking. Luna joined her at the gate and they shared a nod before continuing their walk over the mountains, leading to Sabertooth. They walking in silence as they sensed the presence of wyverns. When they heard the sounds of battle they raced forward and found the twin dragons of Sabertooth and the God slayer in the area. Lucy leaned against a tree and watched in amusement, her lips pursed in a smirk, as the trio had a problem with the six wyverns they had come across on their way home.

"Fuck! These mother fuckers." Sting growled, she had learned their names over the last few years. "Holy Rain!"

There was a huge shine of light and then several spears of light attacked the wyverns, stacked with Rouges shadow spears. Orga stacked his Thousand Lightning Strike attack on theirs, leaving only three of the wyverns left.

“Fuck. I have like nothing left.” Orga huffed as he lept out of the way, Lucy allowed her eyes to rake over his body, noting that his shirt had been most likely destroyed. Looking at the others she noticed that they were all in the same boat. Sighing she looked at Luna who nodded.

"Sagittarius!" Her voice rang out, her body glowing as it changed into a green bodysuit with a bow in her hand. Her bow aimed to the sky, she called out her attack in strong and sure voice. "Arrow Rain!"

There was then a shower of thousands of arrows, that pinned down the wyverns that were in the clearing. She then dropped that star dress and raced forward past the shocked God slayer, leaping towards Sting, she shouted for him to punch her foot. Which he did, it was then he noticed that she had two blades in her hands, she rocketed forward and sliced along the underbelly of two of the wyverns. The last one left she smirked at and glowed gold before she cast her spell. "Supernova Explosion!"

There was a huge blast of pure magical energy that made the beast explode. She landed from her leap back and smiled at the three boys, whistling under her breath Luna joined her.

“Now. I will see you at your guild. I have your invitation to the GMG. Don't say I helped you. I know what Jiemma would do to you.” She said as she walked away, the others watching her for a second before following her.

"Thank you, Lucy," Rouge said as he slowed to a walk at her side. She nodded and walked in silence. The other two joining as they all walked to the guild. Sighing she rolled her eyes at the overly excited entrance of the Holy Dragon Slayer.

"Well. If it isn't the weakling of the Love and Lucky guild. What do you want?" Minerva sneered. The guild felt and an enormous magic pressure and just as quickly it disappeared.

"I am here with your invitation you witch. But keep it up and I will keep it for myself." Lucy growled out, her cloak lifting and whirling around with the magical energy that circled the blonde before she calmed herself down, turning to look at their master. She tossed him the invitation before leaving or trying to.

“How dare you say that to me!” Minerva screeched launching at the blonde who turned and lashed a foot out so fast they barely caught it before Minerva hit the ground.

“I will say what I want. You wanna fight? Wait till the GMG. See you around.” Lucy said before waving goodbye, the rest of the guild parted like the sea as she walked out.

Growling under her breath she walked, well more like stomped, away from the guild. Lucy was still angry and fuming by the time she hit Magnolia. Sighing she took a deep breath and continued to walk. She and Luna ignored the looks from the townsfolk as they walked to the highly energetic Fairy Tail guild. She opened the door and walked in, lithely dodging the tables and chairs as she headed to the bar. It made her look like she was dancing to an invisible song.

“Good Afternoon, Lucy! I haven't seen you in a few months. How are you?” Mira asked as Lucy smiled at the Demon Takeover Mage.

“I am well Mira. Is Master Makarov in?” Lucy asked, unknowingly causing the dragon slayers to look to her and try and figure out who she was.

“Yes, he is. He is upstairs. Just go up and see him.” Mira said as Lucy nodded and just as she stood up she leaned back almost completely and bent back onto her hands and did a handstand before standing straight again. She looked forward and saw a sword in-bedded to the bar. Looking back she noticed that the brawl had gotten so out of hand that Erza couldn't control it. Lucy sighed and whispered something to Mira. Who covered her ears in preparation.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE! STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” Lucy yelled out, her voice like a roar as she cast out her magic with the words. Her magic flattened most of the brawling members. She instantly made Laxus and the Master come from the office, both called by her voice and the overwhelming magical energy. “YOU HAVE A BLOODY GUEST AND ARE TREATING HER LIKE CRAP! Seriously. Wendy, you alright?”

The little bluenette nodded and raced to the older mages side, instantly snuggling herself in, Lucy looked down and wrapped an arm around her protectively, the huge wolf walked in and growled at the offending mages before going and standing around the two mages.

“Lucy. How are you?” Makarov asked as he and Laxus walked to the first floor, she had lifted the magic and allowed the guild to go back to what it was doing.

“I am good, Master Makarov. Laxus. Good to see you.” Lucy said, her wolf still wrapped around the two girls. Laxus nodded his hello and she looked around the guild. Her heart hurt slightly as she watched the family-like interactions. “I am here to give you this.”

After saying that she handed the short guild master the invitation to the GMG. He opened it and raised his eyes to what the letter included. He looked at the blonde who sighed and told Wendy to go and mingle again. "Yes. I am participating this year."

"Well, my child. I know you will make your guild proud. We have some gifts for you." Makarov said as he looked at the blonde. He handed her the small pouch. She raised her eyebrow before opening the pouch. She smiled when she saw it was several keys. She ran her fingers over them lovingly before clipping them to her belt, the movement caught the attention of the rune mage.

“Lucy-san!” Freed said as he approached her, “How do you have such intricate runes on your belt and key pouch?”

She looked at him, her eyes hidden but he could feel her piercing gaze. She stayed like that for a moment before sighing, “I asked for help with them, Freed. And how many times must I say, stop with the 'san'.”

"Who helped you?" Laxus asked as he leaned back and sipped his beer tankard.

“Mavis.” She replied before sighing again, she stood and cracked her neck and back as she moved. She chuckled when she heard him choke on his beer.

“You know the First?” Freed asked dumbfounded. To which she nodded then they noticed that she smiled and when she did she had little fangs.

“Yeah, she is my grandmother, and I also had the Spirit King help me too, oh, speaking of. Loki!” Her voice changed slightly and held power when she spoke.

There was a golden sparkle then they noticed that the missing playboy was here, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he got swarmed by the guild. He explained how he was a celestial spirit and how Lucy had saved him. She only smiled at him and tapped her wrist. He nodded and went to visit. Laxus and the Raijinshuu watched her as she spoke softly with the master. Who looked a little shocked at one of the things she had said.

"Gihi! Bunny Girl is here!" A deep voice said, bringing her out of her talk with the master, she beamed, squealing quietly, before she launched herself at the Iron dragon slayer.

“Gajeel.” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer, “How have you been?”

"I'm good, Bunny. It is good to see you." He said as he released the petite blonde. He smiled a rare smiled down at her and she smiled back at him.

“Yeah, it is. I've missed you. You used to come and visit me when you were with Phantom.” Lucy said, her eyes cast downward as a frown marred her face.

"Yeah. I have been meaning to come and visit you and Mary. But had some things come up. Did you want to go and talk?" He asked, bending down to look her in the eye, he could see the gold in them was more pronounced than the last time he had seen her.

"No. I actually need to go and train. I am participating this year Gaj. I will see you then." She said her hand cupping his cheek and the two of them placed their foreheads together. His hand on the back of her head, hers sliding to be on the back of his. "Let's visit after."

They shared a look that spoke volumes and she separated, a low whistle escaping her pink lips as she called for her wolf who was batting Natsu around like a ball. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the guild.

Sighing she walked quickly until she found the cave she used to stay in. It was about hours walk away from the guild. Lucy quickly summoned Virgo who set everything up and Mavis appeared to make a barrier so Lucy could use her lightning that she held under wraps constantly. She was starting to have issues with her magical power, she was overflowing. Mavis and Lucy had talked about what she would do the next time it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer, I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> I was super nervous about posting a Fairy Tail Fanfic, but hopefully, you all like it. I find I really like the OOC people, but if you don't like it, feel free to give me constructive ways of improving :)
> 
> 'Mind talking'  
> "Regular talking"  
> ''talking with 'quotes' in it"

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but I wanted to give you all a brief view of where this is heading :)
> 
> Read and review if you like it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be up as well.


End file.
